Trouble With Sorceresses
by breek
Summary: A Power Hungry Sorceress demands Rinoa's help...bad summary, good fic.
1. Rice or noodles

Story2

  
  
Ok, this is my first fic. It probably sucks, but I still ask that you   
don't flame me. If you do, I will cry for a really really longtime and   
bury my sorrows in a pint of ice cream. So, please go easy on me. The   
character's are occasionally ooc, but it's my story so I get to do   
whatever I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF8...I wish I did...but I don't. Sigh.  
  
Three months had passed since their battle with Ultmecia. Things at   
Balamb Garden has settled down: Students attended classes regularly and   
Squall and the others had settled back into Garden life.  
Hey there, Hottie! squeaked a playful Selphie as her green eyes beamed   
down on a girl clad in blue.  
Rinoa, who was sitting in the Quad, placed the magazine she had been   
reading aside and responded, Hey, Selphie. What's up?  
The party is tomorrow, and I don't know what to do, the energetic girl   
hopped from foot to foot.  
All your parties are a blast, I'm sure whatever the problem is you will   
figure it out in a jiffy.  
You're not even going to offer to help?!  
Calm down, Selphie. Of course I'll help. Now.....your highness.....how   
may I be of service?  
Rice or noodles?  
Excuse me?  
Selphie checked her boots, I want to serve a stir fry dish and I don't   
know which to use.  
Well, have you asked anyone else?  
Quistis blew me off, Irvine said both', and Zell said   
hotdogs'.....which wasn't even an option. What a moron.  
Rinoa's eyes lit up as she started giggling. Her childish giggle filled   
the Quad as Selphie watched her with a queer look on her face.  
What's so funny? asked Squall as he walked up behind Rinoa.  
Zell's a moron! squeaked Rinoa between breaths.  
The Hell! screamed an angry Zell, who seemingly snuck up on the trio.  
Calm down, Zell. Rinoa was only repeating something I said.  
  
Hey! Zell rhymes with Hell. Tee-Hee, that's the funniest thing I've   
ever heard, laughed a delighted Selphie.  
What...why...you're always...why do ya always got to be so mean? One of   
these days i ought to teach ya a lesson.  
Geez, Zell. Picking on a pretty little girl? a teasing Irvine walked   
up to the group, Don't be such a chicken wuss.  
Little? Picking on?, whined Selphie, I could take Zell. I could even   
take you down, Irvy.  
With a sly grin, Irvine wrapped his arms around his girlfriend pulling   
her close and whispered, Selphie's cheeks reddened and she   
giggled.  
Chicken Wuss?! The couple ignored the irritated young man.  
He-ey, where did Rinoa and Squall go? Selphie asked as she looked   
around.  
They probably left while Zell was throwing his one person flip out   
party. replied Irvine.  
Noodles or rice...she didn't say which! moaned a dissatisfied Selphie   
as she ran off chanting, crisis crisis crisis.  
And she said I was a moron. Zell grumbled.  
Have ya ever heard yourself talking about hotdogs? asked the tall   
cowboy. Before Zell could reply, Irvine left to go find Selphie...again.  
Zell, not realizing how many people were in the quad yelled, Hey! I   
can't help it if I love hotdogs. By the way, you wanna go with me to see   
if they have any? A group of underclassmen girls laughed at Zell's   
comment. Man, why does everyone pick on me? whispered Zell to himself.  
  
***************  
  
Leading Rinoa by her hand, Squall quietly backed away from the group.   
Rinoa didn't know what Squall had in mind, but she willingly followed. As   
the couple left the quad and entered the main hall, Squall dropped Rinoa's   
hand. There were far more people in the hall than in the Quad, and Squall   
was not completely comfortable with public shows of affection.  
Where are we going? asked Rinoa.  
I have a meeting with Quistis, Xu, and Nida at the bridge. replied   
Squall.  
And you're taking me why? asked a confused Rinoa.  
I wanted to ask you something, he said glancing over at her. She just   
looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Are you going with me   
tomorrow night?  
Ooh, sorry I can't. I was already asked by this really cute guy. He   
was so attractive, how could I've possibly said no? Rinoa jokingly   
replied as she hugged Squall's arm.  
was all he said before entering the elevator, leaving Rinoa   
by herself. Rinoa turned around and headed for her dormitory.  
As she began to open her door, she heard a voice behind her frantically   
asking, Rice or noodles?  
Hey, Selphie. Can you prepare both for tomorrow?  
Well...yeah, I guess. It's just going to take way longer to prepare two   
different things.  
Cheer up, Sefie. I can help ya, if you ask me nicely. Irvine said as   
he walked up and hugged Selphie from behind.  
squealed a joyful Selphie. How can I thank you?  
Ah, this will do, replied Irvine as he turned her around and pulled her   
close with the intention of kissing her. Before their lips met, Selphie   
reached up and pulled Irvine's hat off his head and wiggled free from his   
embrace. Selphie ran away giggling as she held her stolen treasure. I   
fall for it every time, groaned Irvine before taking off down the hall   
after Selphie. Rinoa smiled to herself before entering her room.  
  



	2. Being Cruel

story

Trouble with sorceresses part two  
  


Disclaimer: Once again, I own no part of FF8....I know, I'm depressed too.  
  
The first few installment of this story will be kind of boring, nothing really big happens until later. If anybody flames me, I'll stick my big beautiful bro on you. Ok, enough about that, on to the story.....  
  
  
Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa gathered in Selphie's room an hour and a half before the party was supposed to start. The plan was that the girls would get ready for the party in Selphie's room, and then the guys (meaning Squall, Irvine, and Zell) would pick them up and go to the party as one big group.  
  
Rinoa, let me do your make-up. I'll make you all pretty just for Squall. Please! urged Selphie while batting her eyelashes.  
  
For the love of Hyne, don't do it Rinoa! The last time I agreed to let Selphie give me a make-over, I ended up looking like a cheap prostitute, warned Quistis.  
  
That's because you are, giggled Selphie as she tossed a stuffed bear at the tall blonde.  
  
Don't make me lose my temper, shorty, replied Quistis as she threw the battered stuffed animal back at her friend.  
  
Ok, I won't. *Cough*....whore...*Cough*. Hearing this, Rinoa began laughing so hard that she fell off the edge of Selphie's bed, taking down the yellow bedspread with her. All three girls exploded into a huge fit of laughter. He-ey! Why don't all three of us stay in my room tonight! It'll be a blast! What do ya think? Selphie looked at the other two girls with a gleam in her eye, It will be fun.  
  
Just try to keep my away, replied Rinoa excitedly, as she tried to pull herself back up onto the bed.  
  
asked Selphie.  
  
I don't know, Rinoa might drool on me. I'm not really in the mood for drowning, Quistis teased as she brushed her hair.  
  
Hey! At least I don't snore as loud as you, Rinoa said defensively.  
  
Still trying to convince Quistis join, Selphie added, I have a huge bag of candy in my closet.  
  
Setting her hairbrush aside, Quistis thought for a moment. Alright, I'm in.  
  
  


*****************  
  


An hour later, after they were finished getting ready, there came a knock on Selphie's door.  
Oh, Irvy! They're so pretty, exclaimed Selphie as her boyfriend handed her a bouquet of tiger-lillies. I just need to put them in some water, then we can go. With that, the young girl wearing the yellow dress with purple butterflies turned on her heels to fetch a vase.  
  
Where's Squall? asked Rinoa as she looked past Zell to try to find Squall.  
  
Drawing her attention back to him, Zell said, Uh, he said he was going to meet us there.  
  
He's not even going to pick her up? Super-duper-mega-bummer! Selphie sympathetically patted Rinoa's arm.  
  
Looking slightly depressed, Rinoa gave a little smile which turned in to a mischievous grin, It's ok, I'll get him back. Zell and Irvine glanced over at each other while Selphie gave a little giggle. Rinoa said as she hugged his arm, would you please be my date tonight...or at least for part of the evening?  
  
Why me?! squeaked the nervous blonde.  
  
Who else am I going to take? Irvine is going with Selphie and Quistis is a girl....well, that can be debatable, Rinoa said with a cheeky glance over at Quistis.  
  
Watch it, growled Quistis.  
  
Ladies, Ladies! If you feel the need to start tearing at each others clothing, I promise I won't try to stop you. replied Irvine with a huge grin. Selphie playfully punched him in the stomach.  
  
So Zell, what do you say? Will you be my date? pleaded Rinoa.  
  
Um...I don't know...I don't want Squall to get pissed at me. He might get the wrong idea and think I'm trying to move in on his girl. Zell said, glancing around the room nervously.  
  
Using her best seductive smile, Rinoa looked at Zell with her deep brown eyes and asked,   
  
Uh...um...I...ok, I guess, Zell hung his head in defeat.  
  
Great! Thanks, Zell, Rinoa slipped her arm into his arm gave him a smile, Shall we go? With that, the small group left the comfort of Selphie's room and headed for the ballroom.  
  
  


*****************  
  


In the corner of the ballroom, Squall stood alone watching the main entrance. His friends were supposed to meet him there; he was beginning to wonder what was taking them so long. Squall became lost in thought as the music hummed in his ear. A few months ago he didn't care about anyone but himself; but now things had changed so much. He loved Rinoa, although he had difficulty expressing it. He had risked his life to save hers, and he would do it again without hesitation. Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis had also become important to him. They worked well on missions together, but more importantly, they were his friends.  
A giggle broke Squall's concentration. He automatically recognized it as belonging to Rinoa. She wore a light blue dress with thin straps that hung right above her knees, and gently hugged her curves. The only thing that seemed odd was the way Rinoa clung to Zell. Ok, Rinoa,' Squall thought, time to let go of Zell.' Although he would never admit it, Squall was slightly jealous.  
  
Just play along with me, whispered Rinoa in to Zell's ear.  
  
Do I gotta? whined Zell. Rinoa elbowed his side. The group of five sat down at a table and waved Squall over to them. He walked over to the group, wondering why Rinoa was sitting between Selphie and Zell instead of leaving a seat open next to her for him.  
  
Hey, Squall! chirped Selphie as Irvine removed his hat and placed it on her head.  
  
Hello everyone...Rinoa, everyone acknowledged Squall. The band started to play a slow song. Squall noticed that Rinoa had her eyes closed and was swaying lightly to the song.  
Squall rose out of his seat with the intentions of asking Rinoa to dance. Before he got the words out, Rinoa stood and turned towards Zell, Dance with me?  
  
asked Zell.  
  
No, next week, Rinoa sarcastically replied as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Ok, see you then. replied Zell as he took a sip of his punch.  
  
Yes now! Rinoa said as she pulled him to his feet and led him to the dance floor. Their dancing seemed mechanical and cold, it completely lacked passion.  
  
So, are you going to get her or just sit here with us like a moron? asked Irvine as he gently kicked Squall's leg under the table.  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes at Irvine before standing up from the table. Quistis gave a smile to Squall before he made his way out to the middle of the dance floor where Rinoa and Zell were dancing. He lightly tapped Zell on the shoulder, thus causing the two dancers to stop. Zell automatically let go of Rinoa and gave a nervous look towards Squall. Squall looked Zell in his eyes and gestured with his head towards the group table, indicating that Zell should go there and leave Rinoa to him. Zell silently obeyed and eagerly left the couple. Placing one hand on her waist and holding her hand with his other, the couple danced as if they were one person.  
  
Why the sudden interest in Zell? he whispered into her ear.  
  
Remember yesterday when I told you a cute guy had already asked me? she said with a smirk.  
  
He didn't ask you.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
Zell wouldn't ask you because he knows that you and I are a...uh...a...  
  
she asked as she twirled into him.  
  
Yeah. He just wouldn't ask you. So, why are you so close to him all of a sudden?  
  
Hmm, let's see. I believe a certain someone, let's pretend his name is Squall, was supposed to pick me up and escort me to a party. However, Squall didn't feel like coming all the way to the dorms...probably because it is such a long walk...so he decided not to come pick me up even though I waited for him. So, when Zell came to the door like a gentleman, I asked him to be my date for part of the evening.  
  
So, this is all because I didn't escort you here? asked a puzzled Squall.  
  
Basically. Plus, I was feeling mischievious, she said with a seductive grin..  
  
I think you did it just to be cruel, remarked Squall as he gave her a smile of his own.  
  
She stopped dancing, glanced up at him and said, Kiss me.  
  
Do you always get what you want?  
  
she said as she reached up and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
And what if I refuse? he asked, trying to get her back for her cruelness.  
  
Ok then, never mind, she removed her arms gently and turned around as if to leave. He grabbed her wrist, turned her back around, and lovingly placed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, she looked into his beautiful eyes and said, I know I'm spoiled. With that, she pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
  


*****************  
  


Oh, how romantic, sighed Selphie as she watched Rinoa and Squall briefly kissing on the dance floor. She was about to ask Irvine to dance with her, but he stood up and reached out his hand. Glancing at the open hand, she giggled and then took it. The couple danced very close as Irvine whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
What are ya doin' later on tonight? he asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Quistis, Rinoa, and I are having a sleepover in my room, replied Selphie as she returned her hat to the rightful owner.  
  
So I take it I can't come over, he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
Not unless you want a make-over, giggled Selphie. Actually, that might be a good idea! Rinoa once said that she might die of laughter if she ever saw you with pigtails.  
  
I don't even want to know how that got brought up in a conversation. Unfortunately, I think I'm gonna have to pass up the offer, he said as he bent down and kissed the crook of her neck.  
  
Irvy, stop! People are staring, pleaded Selphie who was blushing.  
  
Let them watch. I don't care, as long as I have you, he whispered as his lips journeyed from her neck to her lips. After that, she didn't care about the people staring either.


	3. Spying

story3

Warning: I just had a whole bag of pixy stixs. I feel like I'm going to explodieren! So, I'm sure all of you poor souls who decide to read this will understand if it turns out weird. Ooh, I found a blue one...I must have dropped it...yuuuuuuummmmmm!  
  
Disclaimer: Pixy stix, pixy stix, I love you....oh...um...I own ALL of the FF8 characters, they're all MINE! Muwahahahahahaha! (gets led away in a stray jacket and placed in a room where she can hug herself ALL day long) I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! NOOOO!  
  
  
It was slightly pass one o'clock when the party began to die down. The group of friends decided that they should head back to their dorms. asked Selphie as she bounced around the group.  
  
About what? inquired Quistis.  
  
About the party! Did I do a good job, or was it horrible beyond belief?  
  
began Zell, the food wasn't exactly the best. If I were you, I would stick with hotdogs. Hearing this, Selphie punched Zell's arm playfully.  
  
Where the hell did ya pick up your obsession for hotdogs? asked Irvine as he threw Zell a look of confusion. I mean seriously. Most guys obsess over women, but you obsess over a piece of meat in a bun. Hearing this, Rinoa threw a look over at Selphie and the two busted up laughing.  
  
Oh my Hyne! You two are completely perverted, shrieked Quistis as she looked at the two girls with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Okay! That's so not what I meant to say, said Irvine as he too started laughing.  
  
I don't get it. What's so funny? whined Zell. Then it suddenly hit him, he shouted as he turned bright red.  
  
Way to go, Zell, always thinking, teased Irvine as he placed his arm around Selphie's waist.  
  
Turning towards Selphie, Quistis said, I need to stop off at my room so I can grab some items for tonight.  
  
Ooh, me too. Is there anything you want me to bring for tonight? asked Rinoa as she talked in the direction of the two girls.  
  
asked Squall as he walked beside Rinoa.  
  
No boys allowed! shrieked Selphie.  
  
It's going to be a threesome, replied Rinoa, meaning to indicate that it was for the three girls only, but she quickly realized the fault with her words.  
  
Woo-hoo! That'll be a blast! We can make a Rinoa sandwich, Selphie replied jokingly. Rinoa's cheeks started off as a pink then turned into a deep red that spread across her face.  
  
Hearing his girlfriend's semi-disturbing words, Irvine picked her up marriage style and said, I don't think so...not unless you promise to tape it. He smiled at Selphie and gave a wink, which caused her to giggle and kick her feet wildly.  
  
The group reached the dorms and began to separate. Zell waved good night and entered his room. Quistis ran off to get her stuff from her room. Irvine moved Selphie against the wall outside her room to give her his kiss good night. Squall and Rinoa continued to walk down the hall in silence.  
  
The couple had reached Squall's door, but instead of stopping, he reached over and held Rinoa's hand as they continued to walk towards her room. Rinoa gave Squall a look of puzzlement, to which he answered, I didn't want to leave you yet, in a low voice as he kept his eyes on the floor. Rinoa blushed because it was moments like this that made her remember how much she loved him.  
  
They reached her door, when she was about to say good night, he interrupted, I'll escort you to Selphie's.  
  
Wondering, but not minding in the least, why Squall was acting like this, she looked up at him and asked,   
  
Be...because I want to, he said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.  
  
Still confused, she asked, But why?  
  
Because...I just want to, ok? I just...want to stay with you for a while.  
  
Rinoa opened her door and wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him into her room. Not knowing what was happening, he allowed himself to be her prisoner. She closed the door silently behind them. Leaning her back against the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled him into a brief but sweet kiss. Then she released him and moved over to her closet to grab a pair of light blue pajamas with yellow stars on them. Squall shoved his hands in his pockets and stared down at the floor, She is such a tease,' he thought to himself. Angelo, Rinoa's dog, bumped her head into Squall's leg, as if trying to comfort him.  
  
Waiting till after she gathered all her needed items for the night, Squall sat down in a chair and pulled Rinoa over to him. She bent down and gave him a kiss. Squall placed placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. She kissed his forehead, then his nose, and then she reached his lips. He lovingly stroked the small of her back. Rinoa forced herself to say, The girls are waiting for me, trying her hardest not to get lost in the moment.  
  
Mmm hmm, he replied as he kissed her neck and shoulders with his lips.  
  
I can't leave if you continue to do this, she gasped as she closed her eyes and let her hair fall over both of their faces. I should go, she said pulling herself away from his lap. She turned around and picked up her stuff before they both exited the room.  
  
As the couple arrived at the hall where Selphie's room was located, they noticed the cowboy and the high spirited young lady still embracing. Rinoa kissed Squall good night, before leaving him to go to claim her friend. Selphie said good night to Irvine before the two girls entered Selphie's room. A few moments later, Quistis joined the two girls.  
  
Before the two boys left to go to their own rooms, Irvine pulled on Squall's arm, Meet me here in thirty minutes. With that, Irvine ran down the hall, leaving Squall in wonderment.  
  
  


***************  
  


Empty pixy stix and Pez wrappers littered the room. The Three girls were laughing the night away. Rinoa was busy painting Selphie's nails when Quistis asked, Rinoa, truth or dare?  
  
Rinoa paused to close the bottle of polish, truth, I guess.  
  
Quistis paused in order to think of a question, Was Seifer a good boyfriend? Selphie looked at Quistis in shock and Rinoa blushed deeply.  
  
Um...I guess so. He was fairly sweet and gentle...but he in no way compares to Squall, the blushing girl replied.  
  
Is Quistis starting to feel something for the nastiness that is Seifer? asked Selphie. Quistis gave the younger girl an angry look.  
  
screamed Quistis.  
  
Is it true that Garden is going to let him come back soon? asked Rinoa.  
  
I don't know...Quistis hopes it's true! teased Selphie as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.  
  
Shut up, shorty, grumbled Quistis.  
  
Selphie jumped to her feet and screamed, I'm HYPER! She turned on her stereo and began to dance around in circles. Rinoa got up and attempted to walk across the room, but stumbled and smashed into Selphie. Both girls fell onto the bed laughing.  
  
I guess I had decided it was time to molest you, giggled Rinoa.  
  
Hey, I ain't complaining, Selphie jokingly said with a smile.  
  
Just then, all three girls heard something bang lightly against the door. Selphie motioned to Rinoa to get the video camera that lay on the desk. Rinoa gave a smile and nodded in understanding. Quistis also understood the unspoken plan.  
  
Um, so what do you guys think of Zell? asked Selphie.  
  
He is so hot, and very sweet. He is like the perfect guy, replied Rinoa, trying her best to sound sincere.  
  
I would leave Irvine in a second, If I thought I had a chance with Zell, squeaked Selphie, trying not to explode in a fit of giggles.  
  
You both are involved. Which means Zell is open for me to take, Quistis pitched in.  
  
No way, began Rinoa, I want Zell! I'll stay with Squall until I get him. But as soon as he is mine, I'm dropping Squall like yesterday's news.  
  
  


***************  
  


Squall arrived at the end of Selphie's hall on time. He saw Zell punching the air, but he saw no sign of Irvine. Squall walked up to Zell and tapped him on shoulder, What are we doing here?  
  
I dunno, replied Zell, Irvine just told me to meet him here. Zell went back to punching the air.  
  
Keep quiet, moron! whispered Irvine as came walking up quietly.  
  
The hell did you- Zell began to shout but was quickly cut off by Squall's hand clamping over the angry man's mouth.  
  
Zell, please be quiet, pleaded Squall. Then turning to Irvine, Why did you want us here. It's late and-  
  
Just hear me out, Irvine said with a smile.  
  
This better be good, mumbled Zell.  
  
The girls are currently in Selphie's room doing Hyne knows what, Irvine began.  
  
Knowing Rinoa and Selphie, probably snorting pixy stixs, Zell chuckled to himself.  
  
Irvine said, bringing the other guys' attention back to him, This is a perfect opportunity to find out what the ladies talk about when we're not around. Squall, I know ya got to be wondering what Rinoa tells those two about you.  
  
No, not really,...Squall lied.  
  
The hell did you invite me for? They're your guys' girlfriends, not mine. Zell was getting annoyed.  
  
I figured if we didn't invite you, you would whine about us leaving you out, replied Irvine. Zell got angry and Squall remained silent because he agreed with Irvine's comment. Irvine broke the silence, You guys in?  
  
I can't believe I'm going to do this, Squall said as he stuck his head in his hand.  
  
Well, since I'm already up, replied Zell.  
  
Alright then. Let's do this, Irvine said with a smile. The three guys snuck quietly down the hall till they reached Selphie's door.  
  
  


***************  
  


Irvine had his ear lightly pressed against the door, while Zell and Squall stood behind him. Zell was on lookout while Squall tried to remember why he had agreed to come. Music could be heard, as well as laughter. The sound of something falling onto the bed followed by a loud, I guess I had decided it was time to molest you, was heard. Squall's eyebrows arched up as he realized it was Rinoa who had made the remark. As soon as Irvine heard Selphie say, Hey, I ain't complaining, his knees buckled and he fell into the door, barely catching himself before crashing through.  
  
Silence. All three boys wondered if the girls had heard them. Zell prepared himself for battle, Irvine looked for a quick exit, and Squall desperately tried to come up with an excuse for being there. Giggling could be heard from the room; apparently they had not been heard. The guys let out a collective sigh.  
  
Both Irvine and Squall pressed their ears to the door. Zell continued to keep lookout. Irvine's heart filled with anger as he heard Selphie exclaim that she preferred Zell over him. The cowboy clenched his fist and threw a look of death in the direction of Zell. How could this spiky haired, hotdog eaten, cry baby, chicken wuss possibly steal Selphie's heart away from me without my noticin'? Ain't no way I'm giving her up to this moron,' Irvine thought.  
  
Zell, noticing the look on both Squall and Irvine's faces, decided to also take a listen. He heard his former instructor talking about him. Zell didn't understand why the other two guys were so upset, that is, until he heard Rinoa say she was going to leave Squall for him. Zell wanted to run away, but his legs wouldn't function properly.  
  
Hearing of his girlfriend's plans, Squall's heart sank into his stomach. Slowly he backed away from the door. He wanted to hurt Zell, but he knew that Zell had done nothing wrong.  
  
Before Squall could retreat to his dorm, the door swung open and both Irvine and Zell fell into the room. Squall appeared dazed and confused as he stood watching the three girls laughing hysterically. Rinoa waved at Squall as Selphie held a video camera.  
  
Dammit! Get off of me! yelled Irvine as Zell laid halfway on the struggling cowboy.  
  
The hell do you think I'm trying to do! Zell shouted back as he tried to get to his feet.  
  
So, you knew we were out here the entire time? Squall looked to Rinoa, What you said wasn't true, right? he desperately searched Rinoa's face for an answer.  
  
Rinoa giggled and embraced Squall, Of course not. I mean I love Zell...I just don't looove Zell. Squall sighed, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest.  
  
I never doubted my Sefie for a minute, Irvine said as he threw Zell off of him and leapt to his feet.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes. By the way Irvy dear, mind telling me why you guys were spying on us?! Zell turned bright red; his red scalp could be seen through his blonde hair. Quistis pointed at Zell and began laughing.  
  
I just missed you so much, baby, Irvine pulled Selphie in to him, the thought of seeing you in your pjs was just far too tempting. How could I resist?  
  
Selphie giggled, Don't even think that I'm not mad. Irvine nodded and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Rinoa asked as she looked to him for an answer.  
  
Squall couldn't think.  
  
Don't worry, I think I understand, she smiled at him, letting him know she wasn't mad.  
  
Quistis began, Why are you here?  
  
They...they made me do it! Zell pointed his finger accusingly at both Squall and Irvine. Quistis laughed before lending him her hand. She pulled him to his feet while the whole group had a good laugh.


	4. games

story4

Disclaimer: I...Do...Not...Own...Anything! (except my computer and my brain...I think)  
  
I wrote this chapter for a friend who wanted the FF8 people to play strip triple triad. I don't even know if it's possible (I never learned how to play the game, Zell's mom kept kicking my ass every time...I just don't get it!) Oh well, on to the story...  
  
  
Squall, truth or dare? asked Zell as he sat on Selphie's floor with his legs cross.  
  
I hate this game, he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.  
  
I agree with Squall. This game is kind of lame, whined Selphie.  
  
Well, what do you guys suggest we do? asked Rinoa as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
We can play triple triad, Quistis pitched in.  
  
sang Selphie.  
  
How bout strip triple triad? Irvine asked as he threw a cheeky grin towards Selphie. Selphie blushed deeply and giggled.  
  
I don't think that's a good ide- Quistis began but was cut off by Rinoa.  
  
Oh come on, Quistis. You're great at this game. You'll beat the pants off of us in no time. Squall shot Rinoa an angry/confused look. He wondered if she really wanted to play.  
  
Irvine chipped in, all those who ain't gonna play should leave because it ain't fair for ya'll to steal a peek if you're not willing to take the risk of losing.  
  
Both Squall and Zell stood up to leave, but Squall noticed that Rinoa was not standing. Damn it!' he thought, there is no way I'm leaving a naked Rinoa in the same room as Irvine. Squall asked her, you coming?  
  
No, I think I want to try, Rinoa replied shyly.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes and sat back down with a dissatisfied look on his face, Damn it, I don't want her to play.'  
  
Um, so, how are we going to do this? asked Rinoa, turning towards Irvine. Zell, noticing everyone was staying, and sat back down.  
  
Irvine smiled, We will have two teams of three...boys versus girls...who will compete against each other. We will draw numbers or something to determine who will play against who.  
  
Ok, I'm already confused, Rinoa remarked.  
  
Irvine continued to explain, We won't all play at once. Only one person from each team will play per game. When one of the sides loses, only the person who loses will have to remove an article of clothing. First team to be completely nude, loses.  
  
Irvy, how many times have you played this game? Selphie asked.  
  
This is my first time, Sefie, Irvine said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes and lightly punched Irvine in the arm.  
  
You sound like Squall, Rinoa giggled. She tossed a glance towards Squall and noticed how displeased he looked. Rinoa felt guilty for staying, but she hated passing up group moments. The others grew up together; Rinoa was the outsider. Sometimes Rinoa felt left out, especially when they talked about their childhood at the orphanage. She eagerly jumped at chances to be part of the group.  
  
How are we going to decide who plays against who? Quistis asked as she stretched.  
  
After we draw numbers, the two people with the same number will play against each other, Irvine explained to the group. Selphie took a piece of paper and tore it into six fairly even pieces; then she numbered them (2 pieces with #1, 2 with #2, and 2 with #3).  
  
Please let me get the same number as Rinoa,' Squall thought as he waited his turn to draw a number, that way I can let her win...but that means I'm going to be...Damn It! This is going to be bad no matter what.'  
  
Um, I drew a two. Which one of you guys drew the other, Rinoa asked.  
  
Squall unfolded his piece of paper, Damn, a three.'  
  
Aw, bummer! I drew a one, same as Zell, complained Selphie, I was hoping I would play against Irvine.  
  
Irvine winked at Selphie and grinned. Selphie threw her pillow at him, Hmf...What did I say? Irvine asked innocently.  
  
What did you get, Squall? Rinoa asked hoping he too had a two in his hands. Squall held up the piece of paper, revealing a three.  
  
I guess that means I'm with Squall, Quistis chipped in, looking a little too happy for Rinoa's liking.  
  
So that means I'm with-, Rinoa started but was cut off by Irvine holding up his number for the group to see.  
  
That's right, Sugar. Guess that means we're the duo, Irvine winked at Rinoa while Squall's fist tightened.  
  
Selphie demanded, take it easy on Rinoa, she's bad at this game.  
  
Hey! I've gotten better since Zell showed me how to play, Rinoa said.  
  
Yeah, but Zell sucks too! Selphie laughed.  
  
Watch it, shrimp, growled Zell.  
  
Ooh. That's real good coming from a guy who isn't much taller than me, Selphie giggled while Zell started flipping out...again.  
  
Are we going to play or not? asked Quistis impatiently.  
  
We'll start, Irvine said as he grabbed Rinoa's arm and pulled her towards the grid. Uh, the rules will be open. Irvine quickly won the game, Gotta take something off.  
  
Rinoa took off her bunny slippers. Irvine looked disappointed, Slippers are boring. Ya should take something else off-, Irvine was cut off by the icy glare coming from Squall. Or slippers will be just fine...Selphie, how bout you and Zell go next.  
  
Selphie replied. Zell lost within a matter of seconds.  
  
Dammit! Please don't take my bomb card, Zell pleaded.  
  
Zell, you're such a moron. We're playing for clothes, not cards, Selphie giggled.  
  
Oh yeah, Zell sat up straight and looked boastful, Guess that means you ladies get to see my awesome chest. Zell's grin grew big as he grabbed the back of his shirt to pull it off. All three girls busted up laughing. Zell asked looking confused, I'll have ya know that I'm quite the stud. The two other guys joined in the girls' laughter.  
  
Of course you are, Zell, Rinoa said between giggles as she leaned over and gave him a quick side hug.  
  
Selphie and Irvine were still laughing as Quistis and Squall played. Quistis won and sat back with a grin. You have to take something off. Squall mumbled something under his breath and removed his jacket.  
  
Rinoa was nervous because if she lost again, she would have to remove either her pj top or bottoms and she didn't want to be the first in her underwear. Oops, sorry Rinoa. I guess triple triad just isn't you game. As much as I like those pretty lil stars on ya...I think they're going to look better on the floor, Irvine said as he dodged the kick from Rinoa but didn't escape Selphie's elbow in his side.  
  
Um, should I take my top off first or my pants? Rinoa asked uncomfortably.  
  
Squall muttered quietly.  
  
What was that, Squall? Selphie asked playfully.  
  
It doesn't matter, Rinoa. You'll end up losing it all soon enough, laughed Zell hysterically.  
  
This coming from a the guy who sucks just as much as me, whined Rinoa.  
  
Enough. Strip, demanded Quistis.  
  
Now I know why she's the one with the whip, whispered Irvine to Selphie, who had to fight to hold back her laughter.  
  
Why did I want to play this stupid game anyway? Rinoa complained as she unbuttoned her top. She slid the blue material over her shoulders, revealing a black bra. Squall's mouth dropped open slightly and he tried to keep from blushing. Irvine nudged Squall in the side and winked.  
  
Ooh. Someone is a slut, teased Selphie.  
  
Am not! It's just as simple bra. All my others are in the wash. Rinoa blushed deeply.  
  
Aw, poor Rinoa, Selphie comforted as she patted her on the back, you look like you feel uncomfortable.  
  
Rinoa noticed everyone's attention was focused on the black material she was wearing. She quickly folded her arms over her chest and giggled nervously, I feel naked.  
  
Zell, it's our turn. Zell lost, again. Zell unbuttoned his shorts and started pulling them off, revealing Superman boxers.  
  
shrieked Quistis, You still have your socks on. You can take those off instead of your pants!  
  
I don't want my toes to get cold, replied Zell as if it had been an obvious answer.  
  
Oh my gosh! Those are the cutest things I've ever seen, Rinoa exclaimed excitedly as she pointed to Zell's boxers.  
  
Zell stood up and placed his hands on his hips, I'm Superman! he said jokingly.  
  
Zell, those are the best boxers. They are so...you! Rinoa squealed.  
  
Rinoa? Just to let you know, Irvine started laughing as he talked, from this angle, it looks like you're checking out Zell's...you know.  
  
Ahhh! No! You know that I wasn't, Rinoa hid her face in her pillow as the room exploded with laughter.  
  
Rinoa can't help it, Selphie sat up straight mocking Zell, Zell happens to be quite the stud. Irvine rolled on the ground with tears of laughter in his eyes.  
  
Now I feel naked. Zell replied as he placed his arms over his boxers. Rinoa continued to hide her face in the pillow. Quistis and Squall started their second round.  
  
Rinoa removed her face from the pillow in time to see Quistis remove her gray shirt, revealing a white lacy bra. Rinoa felt sick as she thought, Ugh, her chest is way bigger than mine. Why didn't I leave when Squall wanted to?' Rinoa's thoughts were eased as she noticed Squall wasn't paying any attention to Quistis.  
  
Let's see if the panties match the bra, Irvine winked, indicating that it was his and Rinoa's turn.  
  
How the hell did I lose again?! Rinoa was getting very angry. She couldn't figure out where Irvine had gotten such strong cards when he usually only had weak cards.  
  
Irvine chuckled, Don't lose your temper, just lose your pants.  
  
Irvine? What's that in your inner coat pocket? Selphie was pointing to the mysterious bulge. Rinoa pushed Irvine down and reached into his coat pocket.  
  
Rinoa! At least wait till Selphie and Squall leave before you jump me, Irvine shrieked as he tried to stop Rinoa from retrieving the items from his pocket.  
  
You've been cheating, haven't you! accused Rinoa. Her fingers grasped the items and she quickly pulled them out and leapt to her feet, These are Squall's extra cards! Squall grabbed his jacket to search his pockets. His cards had indeed been taken from his pocket.  
  
Kinneas, you have two seconds to explain, Squall replied bitterly. It had been enough Rinoa had lost to Irvine, but Squall was extra pissed because Irvine cheated in order to get her undressed.  
  
Hey, look. I'm really sorry for takin' your cards...I just didn't want to lose, said Irvine backing up into a corner.  
  
Not good enough, yelled Rinoa as she threw her slippers at him. Irvine ducked and the bunnies crashed into the wall.  
  
exclaimed Zell jumping to his feet, If Irvine cheated, then maybe Selphie did too!  
  
Selphie stared at the man with Superman boxers and giggled, Sorry Zell, you just suck. Selphie showed the inside of her pj pockets.  
  
remarked Zell quietly as he sat back down. Everyone else in the room laughed with an exception of Squall who frowned.  
  
Rinoa put her top back on and quickly buttoned it up. Irvine, give me back my slippers.  
  
Promise not to throw them at me again? asked Irvine as he bent down and picked up the battered bunnies.  
  
No, but give them back anyway, Rinoa reached out her hand. Irvine tossed the slippers back and Rinoa slipped them on her feet.  
  
I take it this means you're not playing anymore, replied Quistis as she noticed Rinoa dressed.  
  
replied Rinoa, Irvine cheats. I'm not going to play against him. In fact...Selphie, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go back to my dorm and crash.  
  
Quistis stood up and stretched before reaching for her top, Me too, Selphie. I'm getting tired.  
  
Selphie looked hurt, I thought you guys were going to spend the night?  
  
We stayed for the good part of the sleep over, Rinoa said trying to comfort the girl.  
  
Yeah, look at it this way, Selphie, Quistis chipped in, at least you know you won't drown in Rinoa's drool. Selphie giggled and Rinoa shot both girls an annoyed look.  
  
Rinoa drools? Gross! exclaimed Zell.  
  
You're not much better, Mr. Dincht, Quistis stood up gathering all her belongings, I've seen you drool while sleeping in my class. Quistis said good night and left Selphie's room, leaving Superman' in protest.


	5. Missing

story5

Ok, finally something happens in this story. I have fully recoverd from my previous sugar high, so hopefully I can sit down long enough to write this....hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just a poor, mentally disturbed, young girl who owns no part of FF8 (buries her face in her arms and weeps uncontrollably).  
  
  
Squall, Zell, and Rinoa were walking down the dorm halls together. You know, Zell, Squall gave the blonde man a sideways glance, You could have put on your pants before we left Selphie's. Rinoa placed her hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling.  
  
Yeah, I know. I sleep in my boxers anyway, so there was no point for me to get dressed again.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes while Rinoa giggled, I guess he has a point. But still...  
  
Zell yawned and stretched before walking down his hall. Rinoa and Squall walked down the hall silently. Before long, they reached Squall's door. Rinoa kissed Squall on the cheek and said good night. Squall watched her walk down the hall and disappear from his sight around a corner before he entered his room.  
  
  


***************  
  


Rinoa entered her room and closed the door behind her quietly so she wouldn't wake the sleeping Angelo. Rinoa walked into the room and noticed that Angelo was barely even moving. Normally, Angelo slightly moved and kicked her paws in her sleep. Worried, Rinoa called Angelo's name but received no response.  
  
she called more frantically. As she was about to rush to her dog, two powerful arms wrapped around her. A cold wet cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She struggled against her attacker, but as she breathed in the fumes, her arms and legs went limp as she fell into a deep forced sleep. A chair and Rinoa's nightstand had been knocked over during the struggle, but the attacker paid them no attention.  
  
Sorry it had to be this way, whispered the masked man as he gently picked Rinoa up. He opened the window and began climbing down the side of the garden with Rinoa hung over his shoulder. It was late at night, so no one was around to notice the sight.  
  
After hopping off the garden, the man walked over to the nearby forest where a car had been parked. He placed Rinoa in the front seat, stood up, and looked at her. Reaching up and stroking Rinoa's pale cheek, the man whispered, Sorry, but the boss wanted it this way. I promise I won't hurt you. With that, the man crawled into the driver's seat, and drove away into the night.  
  
  


***************  
  


C'mon, Rinoa. Wakey, wakey. It's almost eleven. You're going to miss breakfast! screamed Selphie as she pounded on Rinoa's door.  
  
If you didn't wake Rinoa up, I'm pretty sure at least the rest of the garden is now up and moving. Irvine replied, halfway down the hall.  
  
I wouldn't have to shout if she would just get out of bed already. How long does she need to sleep anyway? Selphie placed her hands on her hips and glared at the door. I've been out here for a really long time!  
  
Calm down, Sefie. If Rinoa misses breakfast, it's her own fault. Are ya hungry? Irvine asked.  
  
Nah. I ate hours ago. I just wanted to hang out with Rinoa. But SHE won't wake up.  
  
I'll hang out with ya. We can talk about girlie things if ya want. Irvine smirked, Ah, your hair is just so fabulous. Irvine tried his best to sway his hips and act in a joking manner.  
  
Selphie giggled, Great! My friend is avoiding me AND my boyfriend is a gay cowboy. Suddenly, someone was heard behind Irvine clearing their throat. Hi, Squall! chirped Selphie. Irvine turned bright red and took on a more masculine stance.  
  
Squall mumbled a brief, before continuing to ask, Rinoa still not up?  
  
shouted an annoyed Selphie. Squall stepped up to the door and knocked. Selphie said sarcastically, knocking. Now why didn't I think of that. Squall glared then proceeded to press his ear against the door.  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed as he heard a slight whimpering coming from within the room. Squall yelled as quietly as possible, Rinoa, I'm coming in! He then started to type in a code for her door.  
  
Hey, Squall. How is it that you know her dorm code? Irvine grinned and winked. Squall didn't notice as he punched in the numbers.  
  
Duh, Irvy. Squall is the commander. He knows the master code to all the doors, you perv.  
  
Irvine drawled while dodging a blow from Selphie's elbow.  
  
The door swung open and Squall rushed in. He immediately stopped after seeing the scene before him. He was brought back to his senses when he heard the gasps of his friends. Furniture had been knocked over, the window was wide open, and Angelo limped up to them painfully. Squall knelt down and found what appeared to be a rather large tranquilizer dart sticking out of her back left leg.  
  
W-what happened? Selphie asked in a timid voice.  
  
Rinoa?!' Squall's mind screamed. Whoever did this going to pay! Please, Hyne, just let her be all right. I'll find you, Angel.' Squall's fist was clenched so tight, his nails cut into his skin.  
  
Squall ordered, inform the others and tell them to meet in my office. Irvine, take Angelo to Dr. Kadowaki to get her checked out. Then come directly to my office. Dismissed. The two SeeDs saluted then left to perform their duties.  
  
Squall turned back and took one last look at the room before leaving, quietly muttering, 


	6. Mask

story6

Ok, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had finals at school, so I was busy busting my ass studying.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone is aware that I don't own any part of FF8.  
  
  
Rinoa awoke to find herself lying on a bed in a room she did not recognize. Sitting up in the bed and placing her feet on the floor, she tried to remember what happened. I went back to my dorm after I left Selphie's. Then I found Angelo, and then somebody grabbed me.' She then added out loud, Great, that just doesn't help me at all.  
  
The room was small and had no windows. Rinoa tried to open the door, but it was locked, Big surprise. Can't blame me for trying.' Defeated, she walked over and sat back down on the bed. Just then, she heard the doorknob turn.  
  
  


************  
  


Everyone, with the exception of Irvine, crowded into Squall's office and were busy discussing the latest turn of events.  
  
Zell's shoulders were hunched over when he talked, this totally bites! Who the hell would want to hurt Rinny?! Zell added as he cracked his knuckles, One thing's for sure; whoever did this is gonna get a taste of my glove. Zell started punching the air angerly.  
  
Squall rubbed his temples, Calm down before you break something.  
  
Calm down?! Zell roared as he punched the floor, The hell do you mean calm down'? If anything, you should be more pissed than me. Rinny is your girl, Squall! If I were you, I would be going postal right about now!  
  
Squall narrowed his eyes and gave Zell an icy glare. I do care. I just realize that freaking out isn't going to solve anything!' Squall waited till he had the martial artist's attention, shut up. Zell immediately stopped bouncing around and sat down.  
  
Irvine walked into the office with a confused Angelo behind him. Dr. Kadowaki said she's fine, he patted Angelo, it was just a tranquilizer. She's probably been asleep for about ten hours. On my way back, I ran into Cid and informed him about what's going on. He said he was going to send some people to search around the garden for clues.  
  
Poor, Angelo. Selphie walked over to the dog and wrapped her arms around the fury creature.  
  
What should we do, Squall? Quistis asked as she sat on the corner of the desk.  
  
Suddenly, Cid's voice came over the PA system, Will Commander Leonhart please report to my office.  
  
Squall sighed and stood up, I'll try to figure something out. Dismissed. Squall walked out of his office and toward Cid's.  
  
Irvine readjusted his hat, he's takin' this well. If something like this happened to my girlfriend, I'd be flipping out.  
  
Ah, Irvy, Selphie smiled slightly, that's so sweet.  
  
Zell jumped up, SOMEbody agrees with me!  
  
  


************  
  


Rinoa held her breath as she waited for the door to swing open. A tall, muscular man with dark skin and black hair walked into the room. Hello, Ms. Heartilly. The man spoke with a deep, rich voice, I trust you slept well?  
  
W-where am I? Rinoa stammered, What do you want with me?  
  
Please do not be frightened, Ms. Heartilly. If you behave, there won't be a reason for me to hurt you.  
  
Please, just let me go. Rinoa pleaded.  
  
We will wait till you have enjoyed some breakfast before we discuss the matters at hand. The man snapped his fingers and a man wearing a black mask walked into the room carrying a tray. On the tray, there lay a glass of orange juice, a bagel, and an apple. The man with the mask set the tray down next to Rinoa, then left the room.  
  
Why does he wear a mask? asked Rinoa.  
  
He does not want you to see his face.  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes, Well that's obvious. But why does he not want me to see his face? Why am I asking stupid questions? I just want to get out of here. Why aren't my powers working? Does Squall even know I'm gone? Why would I care if some guy wears a mask? Sometimes I can be such a ditz!'  
  
I too have asked him the same question. Apparently, he believes it is better that you do not see his face in case something goes wrong and you escape before we get what we want.  
  
Rinoa took a small bite from her bagel, What is it that you want with me?  
  
The man turned to leave the room, You will know soon enough. Till then, enjoy your meal. with that the man left and locked the door.


	7. green hair

story7

Hi! I know it has taken me forever to post this part and I apologize for that. I've been busy preparing for a trip to Germany with one of my best friends. I'll be gone for a month so I'll try to post as much of this before I leave because I won't have anytime to write while I'm doing the things that seventeen year olds do in Germany (gets far away look in her eye, no parents for a month in a foreign country...MuWAHAHAHAHAHA!) Anyway, I should shut up and start the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Be nice, don't sue:)  
  
  
Squall walked quickly down the hall, holding one of Rinoa's slippers that had been found. He was headed towards his dorm because he needed time to think.  
  
When he entered his dorm, he laid down on his bed and held the slipper to his chest. Why is it that whenever things start going well something comes along and screws it up?' Squall sat up and placed his feet on the floor as he held his head in his hands.  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced around his dorm. He had been offered a larger room when he became commander, but turned the offer down. Squall's room was very clean, well organized, and just plain cold. The only thing and personal in his room were a few pictures that Rinoa set up, much to Squall's dismay, because, Whenever I enter your room, I feel like I'm stepping into a hotel room. I'm surprised your furniture isn't bolted to the floor.'  
  
Rinoa. He was still thinking about Rinoa. Dammit! This isn't helping any. If I could stop thinking about her, I could come up with a plan to help her! Dammit!' Squall grabbed the slipper and clenched it tightly before throwing it as hard as he could. That's when he heard the sound of glass breaking.  
  
Squall stood and walked over to his desk. Laying beside the desk was Rinoa's smiling face through broken shards of glass. Squall fell to his knees and pounded the floor before laying his head in his hands.  
  
  


***************  
  


Rinoa laid on the bed wondering where she was, why the room seemed to be slightly rocking, and most importantly, how she was going to escape. She had already tried sorcery, but nothing happened. Stupid swaying room must be anti-magic or something. That's probably why it feels like it's moving, my powers must be reacting to it and making me feel weird.'  
  
The door opened once again and the tall, dark man walked in accompanied by a young woman dressed entirely in black. The woman had long hair dyed hunter green; she had a very exotic beauty about her.  
  
Greetings once again, Ms. Heartilly, the man grinned wickedly, allow me to introduce you to Sorceress Aika. Rinoa was speechless, but her face relayed her shock. Come now, Ms. Heartilly. Surely you didn't believe you were the only sorceress.  
  
Aika stepped forward and smirked, I'm not nearly as powerful as you. In fact, my powers are fairly weak, then she started to giggle evilly, that's why we need you.  
  
Rinoa didn't like the sound of that, E-excuse me?!  
  
Allow me to explain, Rinoa...may I call you Rinoa? the man asked but continued before Rinoa even had a chance to reply, You see Rinoa, Aika and myself...oh! I have been so rude, allow me to introduce myself. The man extended his hand, Damon Carrington.  
  
Rinoa looked at the man's hand and cocked an eyebrow. She crossed her arms in front of her body, making it quite clear that she had no intention of shaking his hand. Damon took back his hand and sneered, Not one for manners, are we?  
  
Rinoa couldn't take it anymore, Just tell me what the hell it is that you want! Damon slapped her across the face.  
  
Ooh, such a temper, Aika laughed, We are more than willing to hurt you, so if I were you I would be compliant and watch myself. Rinoa rubbed her sore cheek while fighting back the tears that stung her eyes while Aika continued, You see, my powers are different from yours. While you can do spells like time, space, holy..and so on...extremely powerful, uh, powers...  
  
Flattery will get you nowhere with me,' Rinoa thought.  
  
I can perform relatively weak spells, such as fire spells, ice spel..well, you get the idea. My biggest strength is to change my appearance. Have you heard of this or do I have to demonstrate?  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes, I can change my appearance as well, but only things like eye and hair color.  
  
the other sorceress' eyes widened, but I can change my whole appearance. If I wanted to, I could look just like Damon here. I would show you now, unfortunately this room won't allow me to do so. But I'm sure you don't care about all of that; so let's get down to business.  
  
Rinoa sighed,   
  
Aika draped her slender arm around Damon's shoulder, Rinoa, there is one thing I hunger for; absolute power. Both you and I are sorceresses, we are superior to the rest of mankind. There is nothing that could stand in our way if we were to join forces. We would have more power and wealth than either of us ever imagined!  
  
Rinoa looked at Aika like she had three heads, You're sick....  
  
Aika shouted, I'm idealistic. So, what do you say Rinoa?  
  
I would never join forces with people as disillusioned as you. We are NOT better than the rest of mankind. Rinoa jumped up and made a mad dash for the door only to be stopped and thrown up against the wall by Damon.  
  
You will join me, Rinoa, whether you want to or not. I have ways of being very persuasive, Aika turned on her heels and left the room with Damon following; leaving a bruised Rinoa behind.


	8. Sand and Wood

Ummm, he he he, uh, hey. Ok, so I know it has been about *starts counting on fingers* something like eight months since I last posted. Before you start throwing sharp pointy objects, I had a really good excuse. After I returned from my trip, I found out that I was moving. After about a month of packing and preparing to leave, we finally moved into my new house. That was when I found out, to my utter horror, that we had no internet access. We had to wait forever till people came and our place up. Then I couldn't find my notebook in which I keep my stories. Well, when going through some boxes last week, I found it again. That is why I'm writing again. Sorry. If you hate me now...*sniff*...I'll understand.  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue a poor innocent girl like me, you are a very bad person. Besides, I don't own them.  
  
  
  
You guys, Selphie sat down in the cafeteria next to Irvine and across from Zell, I'm really worried about Rinoa.  
  
  
I'm worried about her too, honey. Irvine draped his arm over her shoulder and gave a squeeze.  
  
  
Don't worry, Selphie. Zell swallowed a bite of a hot dog, Rinny ain't no pushover. I'm sure she's kicking some serious ass right now. Zell tried his hardest to give a reassuring smile.  
  
  
That's right, darlin', Irvine chimed in, Rinoa is a strong sorceress. She can take care of herself.  
  
  
You really think so, Irvy? Selphie asked with pleading eyes.  
  
  
Of course, Darlin'.  
  
  
Selphie leapt to her feet, Wow! That's great! Thanks for cheering me up you guys. Selphie bounced out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
Zell turned to Irvine, losing his smile, Man! This is so not good. It's been four days and still no sign of her. Squall's become even more anti-social than normal.  
  
  
I know what ya mean, Irvine adjusted his hat. I never see im anymore. When he's not talking to Cid, he's locked away in his room. Irvine scratched his nose, and remarked more to himself than Zell, I wonder what he's doing in there.  
  
  
I know. I tried to get him to go to the training center with me yesterday; he just got pissed and bit my frickin' head off.  
  
  
I just hope for all our sakes, Rinoa returns soon.  
  


*******************  


  
It had been at least a day since Rinoa last saw anyone. No one had entered the room; not even to bring food. She was very weak, hungry, and scarred. I guess they are trying to get me to join them by starving me,' she thought bitterly.  
  
  
Just as Rinoa was thinking about why she had been left alone, the door started to open. It was Damon carrying a tray of food. Hello again, Rinoa. As soon as Rinoa reached out for it, he pulled it away, Have we changed our mind yet?  
  
  
Rinoa looked at the tray longingly, she said barely above a whisper.  
  
  
Too bad, Damon smirked and started to walk away.  
  
  
Rinoa gathered up all of her strength and courage to leap to her feet and grab the tray from Damon. She yanked the tray out of his grasp and hit him over the head with it...big mistake.  
  
  
Damon's eyes narrowed as he punched Rinoa in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Bitch! Worthless whore, he screamed as he started kicking her.  
  
  
Rinoa was barely able to say; let alone defend herself.  
  
  
Suddenly, Damon fell unconscious on top of Rinoa. She struggled to push him off and noticed the masked man standing over her. Rinoa also noticed how blue the man's eyes were. She hadn't noticed before, but they shined so brightly now.  
  
  
Getting a sudden rush of adrenaline, Rinoa jumped back up and limped/ran to the door. The man seized her arm to stop her from leaving. Dropping to the ground, Rinoa grabbed a fork that had fallen from the tray and buried it in the side of the man's thigh. The man momentarily let go of her and screamed in pain. Rinoa took the chance and ran to the door.  
  
  
When she made it into the hall, she used a quake spell to to knock down a wall. Luckily, through the wall was the outside. She stepped out onto warm sand and felt a sea breeze blow her hair from her face. Great, beach front property, just my luck.' Rinoa ran down the beach a little until she spotted stairs leading up the side of the steep cliffs that isolated the beach from the world. I can't make it up all those stairs, my legs are tired enough from running through the sand.'  
  
  
Hot tears stung Rinoa's eyes. She just wanted to get back to garden where she belonged, but she was so tired. Getting angry at her own weakness, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Ah screw it, she gritted out between her clenched teeth. Limping as fast as she could, she reached the oceans edge. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh and begged, Please Hyne, protect me. She dove into the water.  
  
  
After swimming out past the surf, she turned and started swimming parallel to the shore. It was getting harder for her to swim. Rinoa's muscles ached and she was tired. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and go to sleep. From shore she had seen some drift wood floating in the water and she was desperately trying to reach it.  
  
  
After a few more excruciating minutes, Rinoa clung to the biggest piece of wood she could find. Laying her head against the soggy wood, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift along in the water. Before falling unconscious, Rinoa muttered her knight's name.  
  


*******************  


  
Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin were fishing at the end of Balamb's dock...again. Hyne damn it!' Seifer thought, I fucking hate fishing.  
  
  
Yo, Seifer. I caught one, ya know! The wiggling fish dangled on the hook as Raijin swung it around and accidentally hit Fujin in the head. Hey, sorry Fu, ya know. Raijin received a painful kick in the shin.  
  
  
Fujin screamed as she tried to kick him again.  
  
  
I can't wait till were allowed back into Garden,' Seifer thought as he turned back to the the ocean. He often saw driftwood floating by, but a particular piece caught his attention. What the hell? Seifer squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look. It looked like someone was clinging to one of the pieces out in the distance.  
  
  
Seifer, man? What is that? Raijin pointed at the same sight.  
  
  
PERSON. HELP? Fujin asked Seifer.  
  
  
Get ready to help me out, Seifer ordered as he took off his trench coat, I'll be back in a few, with that, Seifer jumped into the water and swam towards the person in blue.  
  
  
Seifer reached the person and noticed it was a girl in pajamas. He moved the girl's head into his view. Oh fuck, he replied as he saw who it was. Rinoa? Rin, talk to me. Seifer felt for a pulse and felt somewhat relieved when he felt a faint beat. Rinoa groaned lightly when Seifer encircled her waist and pulled her off the log. Don't worry, Rin. I'll get you back to land.  
  
  
Seifer backstroked with one arm as he pulled Rinoa with the other. Just a few more feet, he said into her ear. He reached the end of the dock, Raijin, pull her up!  
  
  
Sure thing, ya know. The muscular young man reached down and pulled the limp Rinoa up onto the dock by her arms. Seifer pulled himself up as Raijin lied Rinoa down gently.  
  
  
Whoa! It's Rinoa, ya know!  
  
  
Seifer pushed Raijin away from the soaked pale girl, Raijin, go get towels. Fujin, is garden parked in its original place?  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer nodded his approval before turning his attention back to Rinoa. Come on, Rin. Time to wakeup. Seifer noticed Rinoa's slightly battered form as he gently slapped her cheeks. Rinoa, you have to wakeup.  
  
  
Raijin came running back with an abundance of towels in his arms. Seifer quickly grabbed the towels and wrapped Rinoa in them. Seifer stood up with the rather large bundle in his arms and started walking briskly away.  
  
  
Yo, Seifer. Where ya goin'?  
  
  
To Garden. Fujin, bring my coat, he yelled back as he left town.  
  
  
COAT. GRAB, Fujin ordered as she ran after Seifer.  
  
  
But Fu, he told you to get it, ya know, Raijin yelled after her. Mumbling to himself, he picked up the coat and ran after his friends.  
  


*******************  


  
Quistis knocked on his office door. May I come in? She waited for about a minute before speaking again, Squall, I know you're in there. Please let me in. Seconds later, Squall's door slid open.  
  
  
Squall leaned against his doorframe and sighed, What do you want, Quistis?  
  
  
The others and I want you to join us for lunch. They're already in the cafeteria, Quistis explained.  
  
  
Maybe some other time, Squall called as the door started to swing close. Quistis stuck her foot in the door, earning a glare from Squall. What now, Quistis?!  
  
  
Squall, you can't stay locked up in here forever. We all miss Rinoa, but avoiding us is not helping the situation any! Quistis yelled as she entered his room.  
  
  
Squall sighed, I'm not in the mood right now.  
  
  
Look Squall, I'm not leaving until you agree to have lunch with the group. So you might as well humor me!  
  
  
If it will get you off my back for a few hours, I guess I have no other choice,' Squall thought bitterly as he grabbed his leather jacket. 


	9. Walk With Me

*Does happy victory dance* I'm going to the college of my choice WITH one of my close friends! Unfortunately, he believes I'm on the road to corruption or something. He keeps saying, I'm going to have watch out for you. Make sure you don't get mixed up with the wrong sort of people. Then my two best friends started coming up with a list of things for him to keep me away from: traffic, sharp objects, stairs, etc. I know I'm a klutz, but this is just ridiculous. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. *CRASH*....oops. By the way, I need to somehow come up with $9000 by September. Anybody feeling generous? I'm very poor:(  
  
Disclaimer: I love them too much to own them. Even if by some simple twist of fate they belonged to me, I'd let them go free.  
  
  
Quistis and Squall were walking to the cafeteria when Quistis gasped, Isn't that Seifer?!  
  
Squall looked up and saw Seifer with his following close behind. Squall's eyes narrowed, You better not piss me off today, Seifer.' Then he noticed Seifer was carrying a bundle of towels. What the hell?'  
  
Quistis yelled to get his attention. Seifer stopped and turned around. Oh my Hyne, Quistis brought her hand up to her mouth in shock, Is someone hurt? She ran off towards the group, leaving Squall behind.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes, What now?' He began jogging towards the group when a familiar wisp of hair came into view. Squall faltered and focused his eyes on the bundle. Rinoa?!,' Squall's mind screamed, Oh please Hyne, just let her be alright. If you caused this Seifer...' Squall broke into a sprint and quickly made to the group.  
  
Rinoa lied unconscious in Seifer's arms. What happened? Squall demanded.  
  
Well, I can stand here and tell you or I can take Rinoa to the infirmary, Seifer patronized. Squall reached out and began to take Rinoa from Seifer's arms, when Seifer pulled her closer to him. I got it.  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed dangerously. Quistis, noticing the look, quickly placed her hand on his shoulder. Squall, don't bother. Let's just get her to Dr. Kadowaki.  
  
Fujin reached up and shook Seifer's shoulder, GO. NOW. Squall and Seifer shared an icy glare directed at each other, before running towards the infirmary.  
  


***************  
  


Dr. Kadowaki lightly scolded, for the last time; please go wait with your friends in the waiting room. She's not going to be going anywhere.  
  
Squall rubbed his temple and glanced longingly towards Rinoa's sleeping form. I just want to be here when she wakes up.'  
  
Dr. Kadowaki sighed, Look Squall, Rinoa needs her rest. I want this room to be completely quiet when she wakes up. We don't know what happened to her, you might frighten her with your presence when she first wakes up.  
  
Squall never thought of that. I don't want to scare her. Hyne damn it, I don't want to wait with the others, I want to wait here.' Letting out a frustrated sigh, Squall stormed out of the room.  
  
S'up, Squall, Zell ran up to him as soon as he spotted Squall entering the room, Is she doing any better?  
  
She's still unconscious. Dr. Kadowaki kicked me out. Squall noticed the division of the waiting room; Zell and the others on one side and the infamous on the other.  
  
Seifer stood from his chair and walked towards Squall. Is she going to be alright? Can I do anything?  
  
Squall was confused by the sincerity of his enemy's voice. Zell let out a snicker, which earned him all of Seifer's attention. You have something you want to say?  
  
The hell would you care?! Zell yelled.  
  
Fuck off, if you know what's good for you.  
  
What's the matter, Seifer? Zell taunted while Irvine stepped up behind his blonde friend. You've already proven that you could care less what happens to Rinoa!  
  
I do care about her! Seifer's eyes shown bright with fury. I care about her just as much as you do...if not more, Chicken - Wuss!  
  
Zell was about to freak out, when Squall shocked everyone by getting right in Seifer's face, Oh yeah. You care about her alright. Care enough to sacrifice her to Adel, you heartless prick!  
  
Go to hell, puberty boy! I'm sorry for what I did, but it wasn't entirely my fault.  
  
Yeah right. For all we know, you could be responsible for what happened to Rinoa. Squall clenched his fist as Seifer did the same.  
  
You fucking asshole! Seifer was about to take a swing at Squall when Dr. Kadowaki rushed into the room.  
  
What in Hyne's name is going on in here?! the plump doctor demanded. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, People here are trying to recover. That's not going to happen with all this ruckus occurring. Now everyone calm down or leave this instant! The room was dead silent while guilty members looked down at the floor; except Seifer and Squall. Both men held the others gaze, expressing their hatred to each other. Now what's it going to be? Dr. Kadowaki asked.  
  
Quistis placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder, Walk with me, Seifer. Seifer turned and looked into her eyes, lost somewhere for a second. He was brought back by Quistis' hand slight squeezing his shoulder, asking in a smoothing tone, Seifer nodded, and the two left the infirmary together; leaving everyone else to stare after them. Dr. Kadowaki left to go check on her patients.  
  
Zell was the first to break the silence, Dude! That was intense! The spunky blonde had a grin from ear to ear.  
  
Like, totally, ya know, Raijin added. The rest of the room let out a sigh of relief.


	10. whipped

Ok, this chapter is really short. I had promised a friend that I would post another chapter before she returned from her trip...so that she would have something to look forward to. Well, she returns tomorrow...uh, ,maybe it was today. I forgot. Anyway, out of fear of her kicking my ass, I had to quickly post this. Enjoy:)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!!!!!! Why do you always have to rub it in?  
  
  
  
Mind telling me what the hell we're doing, Instructor.  
  
  
If I'm not mistaken, Seifer, I do believe that this simple act is called walking.  
  
  
The two blondes stopped their walking trip around Garden's main fountain, when Seifer grabbed Quistis' elbow. Real cute, Trepe. Now how about supplying a real answer to my question.  
  
  
Tucking her left strand of hair behind her ear, Quistis replied smoothly, I'm giving you time to cool off.  
  
  
I'm fine, snapped Seifer. Thanks for the sentiment, Instructor, but it was really quite useless.  
  
  
Get over yourself. The last thing any of us needs, is you, Seifer began rolling his eyes and turning away, when Quistis reached out and quickly turned him back around, OR Squall to blow up. If that means you two have to be separated, then damn it, I guess that's what I have to do.  
  
  
Not speaking on behalf of Puberty Boy, Quistis, but I'm old enough that I don't need a fucking time out.  
  
  
Quistis cocked an eyebrow and replied in a dead serious tone, You sure about that?  
  
  
Red faced from anger, Seifer took a step towards her. Fuck you! I'm not a little boy!  
  
  
Well you sure as hell don't give me reason to think otherwise.  
  
  
Simply reacting without thinking, Seifer brought his hand up quickly. Before either of them could make a move to stop it, Quistis' head flew to the side with a nasty mark upon her cheek. Looking at his hand disbelievingly, Seifer's mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. When his eyes sought out Quistis' face, he knew that he had just made a horrible mistake. He had just slapped Quistis. Hard.  
  
  
Lightly placing his hand upon her back, he started quietly, Oh shit, Quistis. I-I didn't mean to. Seifer started to moving his hand in tiny circles, trying to comfort her. Fuck, I've never been good at apologizing.' Um, I shouldn't have done that. I'm...uh....I'm sorr Seifer's voice stopped abruptly, as he found himself on the wrong side of Quistis' temper. Bringing his fingers up, he tried in vain to remove the whip that was crushing his windpipe.  
  
  
Don't you ever touch me again, asshole. With a snap of Quistis' wrist, the whip was removed quickly. Falling to his knees, Seifer grabbed his throat and gasped in huge gulps of air. Quistis bent down to Seifer, blue eyes narrowed in fury, You're pathetic, Seifer. She slowly stood up, and walked away from the fallen knight.  
  
  
Quitsy, wait! Seifer's voice came out rough as he held his sore throat.  
  
  
Quistis immediately stopped walking. Seconds went by, years in Seifer's mind, before she turned around. As the enraged blonde stalked back towards him, Seifer thought he was about to feel the wrath of Quistis' whip...again.  
  
  
Don't you ever say that again. Quistis ordered in a steely voice. Her jaw was clenched so tight, Seifer knew her teeth had to be hurting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only my friends, are allowed to call me that. She yanked Seifer to his feet by his collar. Staring straight into his eyes, she stated in a voice laced with ice water, You are not my friend. Just as fast as she came back, she had left him standing alone again.  
  
  
When he could no longer see her, Seifer raked an angry hand through his hair, His scream was loud enough to send the nearby group of under class-men scattering.


	11. Seeking Comfort

AN: I'm so sad:( My two best friends leave for college within the next couple of weeks. I'm going to miss them so much. So, I've decided (as corny as it may be) to dedicate this to them. Thanks for always being there, guys. Here's to hoping we stay close:)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Must I do this every time? It's getting a little old. I'm sure if didn't put it in, no one would know or care. *whip cracks in the background* Alright already, I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. You happy now?  
  
  
  
The door to Aika's bedroom was slammed open and shut so hard, it rattled the windows. The green haired sorceress jumped and quickly turned her attention to the intruder. Don't do that, Galen! You scared me half to death, she reprimanded the irate young man standing before her.  
  
  
Taking a calming breathe, Galen visibly relaxed and gave a small smile. I'm sorry, love. I'm just a little ticked off right now.  
  
  
Aika gave a feminine giggle, I hadn't noticed. I'm amazed the door is still on its hinges. She rolled off her bed, leaving the magazine she had been reading sprawled across her pillow. Smiling up at Galen, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the tiny hairs residing there. How about you take off your shirt, lay face-down on the bed, and I'll give you a back massage? Then you can tell me what's bothering you.  
  
  
Galen moaned slightly as Aika squeezed his neck muscles. That sounds great.  
  
  
Get yourself situated. I'm just going to find a hair tie. Galen did as he was told, while Aika disappeared into her bathroom. Exiting with hair tie in hand, Aika abruptly stopped when she saw Galen sprawled out on her bed. With a hint of laughter in her voice, she questioned the half naked man. I told you to take off your shirt. I don't recall mentioning anything about your pants...though plaid boxers are very becoming of you.  
  
  
What can I say, I was hoping to get lucky. With that, Aika laughed.  
  
  
Crawling onto the bed, she straddled her boyfriend's backside. You are completely shameless, aren't you.  
  
  
Moaning as the sorceresses' hands kneaded his shoulders, he replied in a husky voice,   
  
  
Don't get ahead of yourself lover boy, I want to follow the original plan.  
  
  
Which was?  
  
  
You were going to tell me what had you so upset. Well, besides the fact that Heartilly escaped. Galen groaned and buried his head in Aika's comforter. Speaking of, how's your thigh doing?  
  
  
was the muffled reply.  
  
  
I'm sorry. Poor baby, I'll make it all better. Leaning forward, Aika dropped a kiss between Galen's shoulder blades. Galen shuttered as he felt a tingling chill sweep through his body. Flexing his thigh muscles, he felt only a dull ache where a sharp pain should have been.  
  
  
Cure spell?  
  
  
Yes, did it work? When Galen nodded, Aika started massaging his back again. Now will you tell me what's wrong?  
  
  
Galen sighed.  
  
  
Aika rolled her eyes and asked, What is it this time?  
  
  
He just kept blaming me for letting her get away. Treating me as if I deliberately meant to do it. Like I wanted to get stabbed with a frickin' fork. Galen's muscles started tightening up once again. Hell, I would have seen her grab the stupid fork if I hadn't been wearing that stupid mask! Galen turned slightly and semi glared at Aika. Why do you make me wear that stupid thing anyway? It's so uncomfortable. Even Damon agrees that wearing the mask is a dumb idea.  
  
  
Sighing, Aika continued to rub his back. I've already told you, Galen. I was afraid that something like this would happen. If she were to see you again, chances are she won't recognize you. That way, if we need you to talk to her, kidnap her, or whatever, she won't know you. We won't have to hire someone to do that for us.  
  
  
I still think the mask is stupid, Galen grumbled like a pouting five year old boy.  
  
  
Aika fought down the urge to giggle, You just don't like it because it's hot and itchy.  
  
  
Galen rolled over, causing Aika to raise up on her knees briefly before settling back down on his body. You know, Galen began rubbing his hands up and down the outside of Aika's thighs, I've got an itch you can scratch.  
  
  
Wrinkling her nose in disgust, the darkly clad girl groaned. Hyne, that is the corniest thing you've ever said. I don't think I'm going to sleep with you, just for that.  
  
  
The young man chuckled deep within his throat, How about, give me some sugar, baby'?  
  
  
Aika lightly slapped him across the chest, That's even worst. I don't know if I should vomit or laugh. Either way, you're failing miserably.  
  
  
Looking into her eyes, Galen sat up with her in his lap and cupped her cheek. After lightly brushing his lips over hers before giving her a real kiss, he simply whispered, I want you.  
  
  
Shuttering as his warm breath brushed across her face, she talked quietly, as if she fought to get the words out. As cliche as that was, I think we have a winner. Kissing him slowly and passionately, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. I love you, my knight.  
  
  
Before she even knew what happened, Aika was on her back with Galen over her. And I love you. No more words were said for the rest of the evening. The sorceress and her knight simply took comfort from each others presence.  
  
  


**********  
  
  


Zell, stop. Now. Squall calmly commanded. The energetic blonde did as instructed, making his now inactive fists retreat to his pockets.  
  
  
Sorry, Squall. Can't help it sometimes, he explained, referring to his shadow boxing. Sitting down in one of the infirmary's chairs, Zell started bouncing his right leg repeatedly.  
  
  
Fujin asked, turning her one good eye towards him.  
  
  
Confused for a second, Zell noticed her gaze resting upon his active leg. Oh! No, I'm good. Just something I do when I'm nervous or bored. Too much energy, got to work it off somehow.  
  
  
Squall lightly rolled his eyes, You're free to go, Zell. No one is forcing you to stay.  
  
  
Seeing the hurt look on Zell's face, Selphie jumped to her friend's defense. That was just mean, Squall. Zell can' help it if he's.....  
  
  
Cutting her off before she finished, Squall clarified. I didn't mean it the way you all are taking it. All I'm simply saying is that, if Zell wants to leave he can leave. No one knows how long the wait is going to be. If anyone wants to leave, that's fine. I'll send someone to contact you and let you know when she wakes. Alright?  
  
  
was Selphie's simple response.  
  
  
Zell stood abruptly, cracking his knuckles, You sure you don't mind, Squall? After receiving Squall's exasperated glare, Zell began walking out of the infirmary. I'll be in the training center, if anyone needs me.  
  
  
Hey, wait up. Raijin stood and followed Zell. I'm feeling kind of restless too, ya know? Can I come?  
  
  
Zell shrugged, I don't care. With that, the two men exited the .  
  
  
After sitting in the awkward silence for a few minutes, Fujin stood and left without a word.  
  
  
Wonder where she's going? Irvine thought aloud.  
  
  
Probably going to meet up with Raijin or Seifer. I bet she was feeling a little weird sitting here with us. It's not like we know each other all that well. Selphie laid her head on her boyfriend's arm. I'm hungry.  
  
  
Irvine chuckled lightly, Nice transition.  
  
  
Thank you. Now are we going to eat or not?  
  
  
Turning towards the Commander, Irvine placed his hand on Squall's shoulder. We're going to the cafeteria. Want us to bring you back anything?  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie stood up and started pulling her boyfriend along with her. Be back in a while, Squall.  
  
  
Sighing, Squall leaned his head back against the wall. Taking a calming breath, he enjoyed the silence. It's nice to know they care, but I prefer to be alone right now. It's much easier to relax and think about what's happening.' Dropping his head back down, he rested his chin upon his hands. As much as I wish Seifer weren't here, I'm grateful he brought Rinoa back. I just wish I knew what's going on.   
  
  
Uh, Sir? Squall looked up to find a young nurse standing nervously before him. Miss Heartilly is awake. Squall stood up and began walking towards Rinoa's room. Bu-But you can't go in there yet, Sir.  
  
  
Squall stopped to face the nurse.  
  
  
She's awake, but the doctor has to finish examining her first. It should only be a little while longer, so if you'd please take your seat, I'm sure the doctor will be out to explain shortly.  
  
  
Huffing in annoyance, Squall walked back over and sat down in the same chair again. The nurse quickly scurried off to the other patient rooms. I hate waiting.'  
  
  


**********  
  
  


Reading a patient's medical chart while walking, Dr. Kadowaki slowly made her way towards the main desk. Seeing her from the corner of his eye, Squall stood up and addressed her.   
  
  
slowly lowering the chart, she looked up. Oh, Commander. What can I do for you?  
  
  
I was informed that Rinoa has awaken. Is she alright? Can I see her now?  
  
  
With an exception of a some rather nasty bruises and exhaustion, Miss Heartilly seems to be all right. She's a little shaken up, but that's to be expected considering the situation. I've already contacted the headmaster, and he's going to send a few people over to ask her a few questions about what's happened. And yes, you may see her now. Now if you'll excuse me. After writing a few comments on the chart, the doctor picked up a new chart and left to attend to another patient.  
  
  
Squall, without hesitating, left the waiting area for Rinoa's room. Slowly peeking his head around her room's door, Squall saw her leaning up in bed. She appeared to be inspecting the iv tubing inserted in her hand. You shouldn't fool around with that thing.  
  
  
Startled, Rinoa quickly turned her head to Squall's direction. Seeing who it was, her face broke out into a smile. she looked back down at her hand, it feels weird. I was just wondering what's going into me.  
  
  
Pulling up a chair next to her bedside and gently grabbing her bandaged hand, Squall explained, My guess is that it's some sort of saline mix. The doctor probably wants to make sure you're not dehydrated.  
  
  
Rinoa smiled and patted the infirmary bed, inviting Squall to lay down with her. Squall shook his head, There is not enough space on that thing.  
  
  
I can scoot over, that way we can both fit.  
  
  
I just don't think it would be a wise idea. Someone could walk in and...  
  
  
Please, Squall? Looking in to her deep brown eyes, Squall raked a hand through his hair and sighed. There was no use in arguing, especially when he wanted to crawl in next to her anyway.  
  
  
Move over. Rinoa smiled and did as told. Taking off his shoes, Squall laid down next to her and placed his arm protectively around her side. I missed you, he lightly whispered once they got settled.  
  
  
Rinoa smiled into his chest. I know. There would be a time for questions, but now was the time to be held. Snuggling into her boyfriend's warmth, Rinoa closed her eyes and breathed him in.


End file.
